


A Night to Remember

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Strangulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Brendan gets to see something that livens up a boring life.





	A Night to Remember

This bar wasn’t the fanciest or best lit joint in the area, but most people who went there didn’t mind that. It was just fine for getting drunk in, after all, and after a long day at a boring job that was all Brendan wanted it for. He didn’t bother talking to people, just found a corner to sit in with a few beers and waste the time. Sometimes he watched, though, stared at the other people around as if they were any different from himself. 

And tonight he found himself watching. There weren’t many people there, but there were two men up near the bar that kept drawing his eye. He wouldn’t have given them a second glance if he hadn’t spotted one of them drop something into the other’s beer. Didn’t take a genius to think of what it might be. The victim was younger, almost pretty, even though Brendan didn’t swing that way. He could still see why.

He pretended he hadn’t seen, only casting the occasional glance in their direction when he was fairly sure he wouldn’t get caught looking. He couldn’t help but wish it had been a girl… But, well, there was something kinda hot about the whole thing anyway. It was definitely more exciting than anything that had happened to him in… Years, probably. Just being in on it, even if it was a guy, was getting him a little hard.

He got to watch as the younger man started slurring, going groggy. It would’ve been obvious to anyone paying even a little attention, but no one here would give a shit to even look. The bartender included. Besides, most people wouldn’t expect this to be happening to a guy, so even if they saw the signs they might just pass it off as something else.

The other man finally made his move, and Brendan found himself reaching under the table to rub at his crotch as he watched in small glances as the man began to ferry his ‘drunk’ companion out of the bar. He was tempted to make eye contact with the man, give him a conspiratorial little wink as he left. Brendan wasn’t going to stop him, after all. Fuck that, he planned to be masturbating to this for weeks. But the other man might get spooked if he did, and he didn’t want to ruin his fun. Besides, what was the harm in it, really? The kid would probably wake up with a slightly sore ass and no memory of what happened anyway. 

The pair left, and Brendan simply sat there for a few moments, ‘enjoying’ himself with the mental image of what was about to happen.

But then, he thought, what if he could actually _see_ it?

If the man had a car, Brendan couldn’t follow, but if they walked… Maybe he could get lucky. He would have to be careful, though, not to be seen. And knowing his luck he might already be too late.

Ignoring his beer, he slipped out of his seat and made for the door. He slowed down as he left, checking surreptitiously along the road and - there. They were walking slowly, and Brendan quickly pretended to be looking for his keys as the man turned to glance around the street. 

And apparently it was a good thing he’d come out when he had, because a moment later the pair were disappearing down a nearby alley. Fucking jackpot.

He made his way slowly to the edge of it, giving the man plenty of time to assure himself that he hadn’t been seen. He glanced around and saw another corner that they must have gone down, and went to that just as slowly.

He could hear shuffling, now, and soft confused murmurs from the younger man. Still awake, but not with his senses enough to actually fight it, it seemed. Brendan’s cock throbbed at the thought. He heard the sound of a zipper going down and another soft sound.

“…my pants…?”

He didn’t get the whole sentence, but he took that as a cue that the man would be distracted now. He gently poked his head around the corner. It was dark, but he could see the indistinct shape of the two men, pressed up against a wall at the far end of the alley. He could see the skin of the younger man’s legs more clearly than anything else, the pale white standing out.

There was also a dumpster, closer to them, which Brendan could hide behind. He knew he could be caught trying, but he wanted to _see_ this, damnit. Neither of the men were facing him, so he crept forward again, taking pains to make sure he wasn’t heard. As he moved he watched the man pull down his own pants, then press in closer to the younger one.

_Fuck_, this was really happening. And he was about to get to watch.

He got into place behind the dumpster then leaned out enough to get a good view. It was still dark, but his eyes were adjusting, and from here he could hear the sounds of discomfort as the younger man was pushed against the wall.

“What’re… doing…?”

The man had put a hand between them, and Brendan couldn’t see what he was doing, but he saw the younger man jump. Brendan’s own hand was already shoved deep into his pants, wrapped around his cock. 

“The… the fuck…?”

Brendan heard the older man hush his confused victim, completely ignoring his soft protests and focusing on whatever he was doing with his hand. The younger man started to squirm, giving strange, strangled noises that made Brendan want to shoot his load already. He stopped stroking himself just in time to keep himself in check, not wanting to blow before the fun had even started.

Instead he just watched with baited breath, waiting eagerly for it to start proper.

It took a few moments that seemed almost like hours, but the man began to shift, pressing himself in even closer. Brenden could tell what was happening by the sudden gasp, then groan that the younger man gave. The older one pushed his hips forward, agonizingly slowly, and the younger man gave a confused, despairing whimper.

“N… No… Please…”

It seemed he’d finally caught onto what happened, and Brenden licked his lips, starting to stroke himself again.

“Shhh… Just shut up and take it, you filthy little whore.”

The older man’s voice was rough, and Brendan had to bite his lip as he watched him grab the younger man roughly by the hips. 

The initial penetration had been slow, but the man set a brutal pace as soon as he started moving. Brendan could hear the soft smacking noise of skin on skin with each thrust, and soon after it started it was joined by the soft sobbing of the young man. He was clearly still too disoriented to do anything but squirm about uselessly and occasionally beg for it to stop between each of his broken sobs.

Brendan’s earlier justifications had clearly gone out of the window, but he found that he didn’t really care. Getting to see this was the most erotic thing in his life, and it would be burned into his memory for years to come. Who cared if some little twink got his ass used? Not like this sort of shit didn’t happen every day.

His breathing started getting ragged as he stroked himself, and he couldn’t quite hold it together long enough to last through the whole thing. He popped only a few moments in, but he still found himself watching, enraptured as the young man was taken brutally from behind. Part of him knew he should leave now while there was no chance of getting seen, but he couldn’t make himself look away.

The older man made no noise as he raped his victim, except in the last few moments. There was a cut-off groan as his thrusting got a little faster, then finally slowed to a stop. Even then, Brendan found he couldn’t quite move. He wanted to see what happened next, even if it _did_ mean getting caught. He could just explain that he wasn’t going to turn the guy in, that he’d _enjoyed_ watching. Fuck, maybe he’d ask if he could watch again. Closer. Maybe even fuck the next pretty boy’s mouth while the other man took him from behind.

The man pulled out and just barely Brendan could see the trail of cum left behind. It stirred his cock again a little, but he was a bit past the age where he could go for two so close together. A shame, otherwise he’d still be tugging.

The younger man crumpled to the ground, still sobbing gently, and he curled into himself, though not before Brendan saw the hint of an erection between his legs. Hell, maybe through all that crying he’d been enjoying himself. A lay was a lay, after all.

The older man didn’t seem satisfied with that, though, and he nudged the one on the ground until he was laying on his back. He pulled up his own pants as he did it, then settled down to straddle the young man. One hand reached behind him to start stroking the young victim’s cock in a slow, firm motion. The other one reached forward.

Brendan couldn’t see what he was doing from the angle he had, but the sudden lack of noise from the younger man left little to the imagination. Immediately the one on the ground began to squirm again, shifting and kicking his legs. All the while the hand kept stroking him, while Brendan could only presume the other was choking him.

His thoughts were confirmed as he heard the younger man suddenly gasp in a few, desperate breaths before being cut off once again.

Was this man about to kill him?

More importantly, did Brendan really care?

Self-preservation told him to leave, get out of there before things got bad. It wasn’t like he could call the cops, but at least if he wasn’t spotted he would get away scott free, right?

But…

There were more gasps as his indecision kept him in place, and then they were cut off again. The hand that Brendan _could_ see was moving faster now, and it only took a few more moments before the young man came, splattering cum over the older man’s jacket. It didn’t seem like he cared. 

The hand left, moving to join the other one now, and it seemed like the choking was happening in earnest. The younger man continued his weak struggles, soon followed by stronger convulsions. Both were ignored. Eventually the younger man went still.

Brendan was hard again, his hand frantically moving without any thought from higher up.

The older man stayed there for a long while, and it was clear that he had gotten hard again too. He moved against the body he had straddled, dry humping his way to another orgasm against the corpse he had created. 

This time the other man came first, coming to a halt ground against the belly of the dead younger man. Brendan could hear him panting as he finally stood, and now alarm bells were ringing in his own mind.

This was murder. This man had just killed someone and would probably be willing to do the same to him if he caught him. But his cock was insistent, and he couldn’t stop himself to care long enough. He pulled back, trying to hide in the shadow of the bin as the man finally started to leave.

His hand was still moving, though, and it sold him out. The noise made the man turn to look at him and their eyes met. Brendan felt another orgasm pass through him in that moment, making even more of a mess in his pants, and suddenly, as the lust passed, he was properly afraid.

The man stared at him, and he stared back, one hand still buried in his pants. It went on for a long few moments before the man gave a single snort of laughter and walked away.

He let out a sigh of relief, not even able to move for a few minutes. When he finally stood, he planned on just making a run for it. He couldn’t be caught here, or _he_ would probably take the fall for it. But he couldn’t help but take one last look at the body.

He edged up to it and stared. The young man’s eyes were still wide open, giving him the appearance of being alive. But his chest didn’t move, and there was no light in him. This really was a corpse. Someone he had seen only minutes ago walking and moving was now laying dead in an alley, still warm.

This would definitely be a night to remember.


End file.
